Sarge
Sarge is a brown tabby cat with green eyes. They are the Forest Colony's guard. Personality Sarge is a serious cat that is knowledgeable in battle tactics and cares for their colony. They are a keen hunter, but dislike swimming. Den Sarge’s den is between Scout and Missy. It is simple and orderly. Daily Movement Pattern 6 AM - Exit den, stand by south entrance. 11 AM - Stand by east entrance. 4 PM - Stand by west entrance. 10 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “I have better things to do with my time than talk to you. Go away before I make you." *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Make it quick." *: ''- One star'' * “Who are you? I don't think I know you. I guard the Forest Colony, so watch what you're doing or we'll have a problem.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(Name), how goes the day?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hello, (Name). It's nice to see a friendly face!” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), I'm so glad you stopped by to see me! Shall we spend time together”" *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “How goes the stalk, (Name)? Catch anything good lately?” *: ''- Sarge'' * “I'd back you in a fight any day, (Name). No one stands a chance against us!” *: ''- Sarge'' * “Is my job boring? Sure, some days it is. But then I'm reminded of how much Mayor and the others need me to keep them safe and it all feels like it's worth it in the end.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Hey, (Name)! I got this (Item) for you. Hope you like it!”'' *: ''- Sarge Gift'' *''“Did you like my gift? I got it especially for you!”'' *: ''- Sarge, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''“I can’t stay long, I have to get back to town.”'' *: ''- Sarge, Spring'' *''“Just because everyone's gathered at the temple in peace doesn't mean that everybody's friends now.”'' *: ''- Sarge, Summer'' *''“I hope no one tries anything funny today just because it's a festival.”'' *: ''- Sarge, Autumn'' *''“It's been a year of prosperity for the Forest Colony. Here's to another.”'' *: ''- Sarge, Winter '' |-|Outside Colony= * “Mind your manners while you’re near the Forest Colony. We don’t take kindly to misconduct.” *: ''- Sarge'' * “Respect our rules and we’ll respect you.” *: ''- Sarge'' * “Try not to cause any trouble, alright?” *: ''- Sarge'' * “You’re not from this colony, so we’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Sarge is one of eight custom cats, created by Tyrrlin. Sarge is a tribute to their real life cat named Sarge who passed away from blood-borne cancer.https://goo.gl/bHxXrv * Sarge is the only custom NPC in the Forest Colony. * Sarge is one of a few cats to stand outside after 10 PM. References Category:Forest Colony Category:Guards Category:NPC Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Cats Category:Non-marriageable NPC